tales_of_azhahadfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalyn Rosalia Della Rosa
The Self-Proclaimed Breathing Princess, Inheritor of the Charm Eye, Everybody's Little Sister Age: 15 Affiliations: The Downtrodden, The Breathing ' 'Physical Description: Rosalyn is a short and slender young girl, whose presence derives much more from her personal bearing than her physical stature. Her skin is fair, but often streaked with the dust and grime of the slums. At a first glance, the most obvious thing to note about Rosalyn is her bizarre sense of style, a seeming hodgepodge of poverty and nobility. She wears a long, frilled dress with asymmetric sleeves stitched haphazardly together from the torn remains of a dozen discarded garments, resulting in a quilt-like assortment of colors. Her waist length blond hair is tied back into a pair of long, curled pigtails with mismatched hairbands, and she owns an assortment of necklaces adorned with bits and pieces she's spotted laying in the gutters. But on closer inspection, one might see past her patchwork fashion and notice the somewhat unsettling fact that her innocent blue irises are in fact fluid in shape, shifting between flowers, stars, hearts, diamonds, and a whole host of other whimsical forms at seemingly random intervals. This is the physical manifestation of the Charm Eye, her only inheritance from her unknown parents. 'Personality:' An unbiased description of Rosalyn might be "flighty and playful, with a big heart and a head often stuck firmly in the clouds.” But unbiased opinions are a bit difficult to come by when it comes to her, since her very presence tends to leave a distinctly positive impression on others. Still, the people of the Downtrodden and the Breathing are not unjustified in how widely they enjoy her presence, as she truly seems to reciprocate their affection. Beggars on the street consider it a windfall to be joined by the Princess for the day, because few passers-by have the mental fortitude to avoid tossing a few coins her direction. Starving families thank their good fortune when the Princess goes to the market alongside them, because shopkeepers are all too willing to hand out discounts to the Princess and her friends. On days when she's feeling a bit more bored than charitable, she's not above having a bit of fun with strangers with the help of the Charm Eye. Still, her pranks tend to be mostly harmless fun taken at the expense of those well enough off to take it - and if you asked any of her victims what they thought of her after the fact, they'd probably have a good laugh and mention what a charming girl she is, completely unaware of the irony. It’s unclear if she’s really aware of the details of her power, but she certainly understands it enough to make use of it. Even so, she’s slipped under the notice of the city’s magical authorities thus far due to her subtle and mostly harmless use of the Charm Eye. 'History:' The girl now known as Rosalyn grew up as a Downtrodden orphan in the grime of the backstreets, never having known her parents or their reason for leaving her. But had a scholar gone deep enough into the slums to examine her young eyes, he would certainly have come to a rather startling conclusion about her lineage – her irises mark her as an heir to the sorcerous bloodline of the Charm Eye, a supernatural capability to influence the thoughts and feelings of those around her. Thanks to its power, she grew up beloved by those around her and rarely lacked for food or change when she relied on the ‘generosity’ of others, yet she could not understand why so many in her same situation suffered so greatly. Why did the well-to-do who were so willing to lend her a helping hand turn a cold shoulder toward so many others? Of course, her powers gave her plenty of ways to find whimsy and distraction from this fundamental injustice, but the problem still nagged at the back of her mind. It was when she searched for a way to help not just those immediately around her but to help the impoverished at large that she came to meet the beggar king Danny. Immediately enamored of the King’s similarly kind yet odd disposition and his distinctly kingly air, she was struck with inspiration and unilaterally declared herself to be his adopted daughter, the Breathing Princess. Feeling that her name was a bit lacking in that regal oomph, it was then that she adopted the full name of “Rosalyn Rosalia Della Rosa.” Since then, she has merrily patrolled the streets as a member of the Breathing, spreading good fortune for those of the Downtrodden and always making sure to enjoy life and smell the roses along the way. To her, the Breathing King’s word is justice and law, and she’s all too eager to leverage her power in pursuit of his goals. 'Advantages:' Charisma (1) The hypnotic swirling of Rosalyn's eyes produces a charming aura that influences those around her. Those under the Charm Eye's influence tend to think fondly of her and always have an ear to lend to what she has to say. Suggestion (1) When Rosalyn looks you in the eye and sweetly asks you to do something, it takes a conscious effort to remind yourself that it wasn’t your idea in the first place. She can’t force people to do things they’re deeply opposed to or convince them to hurt themselves, but a little smile and wink of the Charm Eye is enough to convince most people to bend the rules or go just a little bit out of their way for her sake. Protection Instinct (1) A side effect of the Charm Eye's influence (or perhaps the primary effect devised by the sorcerers who originated the power) is an instinctual aversion to physically harming the Charm Eye's wielder. Though it won't keep those who truly want to hurt the wielder from trying, the mental dissonance it inspires can make it difficult to think clearly and concentrate while trying to do so. Followers (1) Through a mixture of her own innocent generosity and the sheer amount of exposure many of the Downtrodden and the Breathing have had to her Charm Eye, Rosalyn may as well be the collective little sister of society's lowest echelon. She can always find someone or other to give her a hand with her plans, and if you aren't already under the Charm Eye's spell, harassing Rosalyn is a fast way to earn the ire of those who are. Subtle Magic (1) Rosalyn's powers rarely manifest themselves in overt ways, and the people she uses those powers on often completely fail to notice that they had been manipulated at all. The combination of the Charm Eye's subtle nature and its extreme rarity among the population allow her to generally pass its power off as simple charisma and cuteness.